An example of a storage facility for object of paying of respects is described in JP Publication of Application No. H09-108055 (Patent Document 1). The storage facility for object of paying of respects described in Patent Document 1 is a three-dimensional altar device in which containers (10), each holding a mortuary tablet, or a funerary urn, etc., are the objects of paying of respects. The facility includes a plurality of storage rooms (23) for storing the containers (10), a chapel portion (27) where a person visiting to pay respects pays respects, a transport device (30) for transporting a container (10) between a storage room (23) and the chapel portion (27), and outer walls (40) which enclose the internal area where the plurality of storage rooms (23) and the transport devices (30) are located. And when a person visits to pay respects, a desired container (10) is taken out from a storage room (23), and is transported to the chapel portion (27) by the transport device (30).